Pranking Kings
by SurferGurl14
Summary: Drew, Paul, Gary and Ash are on a mission to pull the biggest prank in the history of Belle Academy. Will they succeed or get busted?


**PRANKING KINGS**

_Summary: James the Joker was the king of pranks at Belle Academy. No student after him was able to beat any of his pranks. Until now. Ash, Gary, Drew and Paul are pulling the biggest plan they could think of to try and beat James or rather "Joker" as he is known by the students. Will they succeed or get busted?_

* * *

Students walked quickly through the gates of Belle Academy for the first day of school.

A girl with carrot colored hair tied back into a ponytail stood in the corridor near the entrance. She kicked a soccer ball in the air and caught it as she spotted her friends coming through the door.

"Hey Misty!" Misty rolled her eyes as Ash Ketchum came up to her. Ash was sweet but he was the biggest idiot she had ever met in her life. And he had a thing for her that everybody knew about.

"Hey Ash, where's Drew and the others?" Misty had been wondering where the rest of their friends were. See, Ash had his three best friends- Gary Oak, Drew Hayden and Paul Shinji. The four of them were a square. They always did everything together and Misty belonged with them as well, along with Gary's best friend, Leaf Green.

May Maple walked past them and gave them a little wave. She used to belong with them, when she was Drew's boyfriend but after their breakup, she left and went back to her best friend, Paul's girlfriend, Dawn Berlitz.

Misty scoffed a bit, remembering Dawn. Dawn was not a friend of Misty's. She was the princess of the school with May by her side. Dawn and her league of minions were never interested in being friends with them after she started dating Paul, actually only Drew was her friend in their group. Misty didn't like her, so therefore neither did Ash. And the one time Dawn was rude to Leaf earned her Gary's eternal hatred.

Speaking of the devil, Misty narrowed her eyes as Dawn walked in, holding hands with Paul. Misty never understood, ever, why Princess Dawn wanted to date Bad Boy Paul. And she could tolerate the relationship, if that she-devil wasn't stealing Paul away from them.

"So the class couple is still together?" Gary came up to them along with Leaf and Drew.

Ash looked as Dawn and Paul walked past them to where May was standing with Brendan and Lucas. "Apparently."

"Well we need Paul, now." Drew said, taking out his phone and texting Paul.

Gary watched Paul as he checked his texts, "I'm starting to not like including Paul in our plans nowadays. It's not as fun."

"Plan?" Leaf narrowed her eyes at Gary. "What plan? Oh gosh, don't tell me who guys are planning something at the back-to-school assembly today?"

"That is for us to know and you to find out," Gary winked.

"I know that look Gary, out with it." Leaf was interrupted by Paul.

"So now she knows, huh?"

Paul came over to them and fist-bumped Drew.

Gary stepped toward Paul, "So what? Leaf's cool."

"And disapproving," Paul's serious face was a stone. His facial expressions barely ever changed.

Gary raised a brow, "Better than your girlfriend."

Paul closed the gap between him and Gary and made a threatening hand gesture. "Don't say anything about Dawn, got it Oak?"

"You wanna fight now, right Paul?" Gary mocked him.

Leaf put a hand in between them. "Stop fighting, if you guys get caught you'll get suspended. New rule is that you two have to stay 10 feet away from each other. Now come on or we'll be late for the assembly."

Drew smiled at his friends to break the tension. "Ready to make history?" The other three boys nodded and headed off to a storage closet, where Paul had arranged the buckets of water, bags of eggs, backpacks and other materials for their plan.

Ash looked up, "Wait, I need to pay tribute to Joker just for luck."

Drew rolled his eyes at Ash's obsession with Joker. "Fine, but take a walkie." Drew distributed walkie talkies to them and Ash ran off.

Ash climbed the stairs on the side of the building where Joker had carved his name into the side of the building.

"Sorry Joker, but today we will make history. Today we will replace you as the pranking kings of Belle Academy." Ash looked down where he could see through the window to the auditorium where people were starting to gather for their principal's back-to-school speech.

Drew and Gary headed to the sound booth which if tampered with would mess up the microphones in the auditorium. Unfortunately the door was locked. But Gary just smirked pulling out a key he had stolen from the principal's office. Drew clapped his hand as they climbed to the sound booth. Drew pulled out his walkie as did Gary.

"Let's go over the plan one more time," Ash's voice came through.

"Step one: shut off the microphone." That was Gary's job.

"Step two: drop the buckets of water on Principal Oak." Drew had arranged for underclassman to do that job for him.

"Step three: plant the eggs in the students and attack." Those were Paul's arrangements.

"Ready, set, the assembly's about to begin."

* * *

"Students, students. As the principal of this school, I'd like to welcome you back for another term. However, the rules this term will be held very strictly. Now I'd like to review these rules with you, starting with the dress code…"

"Which Dawn is obviously not following," Gary said into the walkie.

"Shut up," Paul's voice growled in return.

"…ladies, shorts and skirts cannot be shorter than five inches above the knee-" Suddenly the microphone shut off as Gary flicked a switch on the sound board.

"What is this?" Principal Oak said to the other administrators. "Someone fix this."

Leaf groaned to herself, "So this is Gary's plan."

Gary smiled. Step one complete.

"Time for step two," Drew said as he texted someone. Drew and Gary waited, watching from above. Water came down from above the stage the administration was standing on, soaking them all.

"What is this?" Principal Oak cried.

Step two completed. Drew smirked, "Now our work is done."

As Ash snuck back into the building with the backpacks of eggs, Paul entered as well and they started distributing the bags of eggs. When Lucas handed one to Melody, Paul intervened. "Not the girls."

But Misty heard him and took a bag from him. She opened it and sent the first egg flying towards the administrators. After that, everyone followed as Paul slipped back to the storage room and Ash into a nearby classroom.

Step three completed.

"Mission accomplished boys," Drew cheered into the walkie.

But Ash smiled. _Now for Step four, a surprise. My own personal touch._

At that thought, firecrackers underneath the stage started to go off. Gary stared out the window as Drew went to the walkie.

"What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Paul asked as he walked into the chaos of students screaming and running as the firecrackers made sounds of gunshots. "What the hell? Where did this come from?"

Ash stared out the classroom as the opposite of what he wanted happened. "Oh darn," he said to himself. "I've made a mess and the guys will kill me for this."

Paul's face was unchanged as he watched the screaming students. He rolled his eyes to himself, realizing Ash was behind this. "That Ash is psycho. This is exactly what we wanted to avoid."

In the sound booth, Drew and Gary were still confused.

"What's happening?" Drew asked Gary. "Is this Step Four?"

"No man, there wasn't a step four. This wasn't part of the plan." Gary hit the wall in frustration. "Dammit, this was Ash's doing."

Paul spoke into the walkie, "Drew, Gary, they won't be able to control this. Get out and come down and join the chaos. Oh- and Ash, after this, go straight to a mental asylum, understood?"

"But Paul-" Ash began to protest but was cut off by Gary.

"And tell them to send me the bill for your infinite stay."

Paul walked off as Principal Oak started yelling, "I want those pranksters caught now!"

Security ran to the sound booth as Drew and Gary ran out. One security guard opened the door to a nearby classroom but left as he found it empty. Gary tumbled out of the closet of the classroom and Drew came out from beneath a desk. They fist-bumped their victory.

"We did it man," Drew hugged Gary.

Principal Oak started to sweat. "This is worse than when Joker was still here. Good thing he left and joined a business named Team Rocket."

Ash looked to the sky, "Oh Mr. Joker, if only you were here to see this."

Gary sat on a desk, "Today we've completely beaten Joker."

Paul leaned against a pillar, "They couldn't handle one Joker, how can they handle four?"

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

Order had been restored to Belle Academy and Ash was being lifted and pinned to the wall outside Principal Oak's office by one of Drew's hands.

"Let me be," Ash choked out. "If Joker was here, he would have done the same thing."

Drew rolled his eyes and dropped Ash.

"I mean guys, we beat Joker!" Ash started to dance.

Gary came and slapped the back of his head. "No, because Joker had a Plan A and a Plan B and neither of them ended up with him outside the principal's office. Which we are, and owe to you and your firecracker idea."

"Seriously, what if someone had gotten hurt or they called the police?" Drew asked.

"I didn't think that far," Ash admitted.

"And we got caught," Drew complained.

"And Paul's lucky, he didn't get caught," Ash pouted.

Gary rolled his eyes, "Yeah, lucky."

Drew punched Gary's arm. "I'm sure Paul will bail us out."

Just then Principal Oak called them in his office. The boys stood in front of his desk.

"So these are our culprits? Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum, and Drew Hayden. You boys are accused of pulling the stunt that occurred today. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The boys stood silent as a knock came from the door. A security guard entered. "Sir, there are 3 witnesses who say that these boys couldn't have been the culprits of today's stunt."

Principal Oak was confused. "What? Bring them in."

Leaf came in and stood in front of Gary, Misty in front of Ash, and finally Paul entered and stood in front of Drew.

Principal Oak raised an eyebrow and Leaf began to speak. "Gary was with me in the auditorium, sir. You can ask anyone."

Misty spoke up, "Sir, Ash Ketchum is super irritating. He was bothering me this morning so I locked him in the boy's locker room. A janitor just let him out. If you want, I can go get him."

But Professor Oak's gaze shifted to Paul who told his lie, "Drew was with me, actually we were late. If it wasn't for whatever happened in the auditorium, we would have been late to class."

"They are lying!" Their vice principal, Mrs. Shirona spoke up. "Sir, we don't want anymore Jokers in this school."

Principal Oak raised his hand. "What can I do? I have no proof against them. Go to your classes."

As they exited, Leaf breathed a breath of relief. Gary put his arm around her. Misty walked straight out as Ash danced. Drew and Paul exchanged a fist-bump before Paul departed from their group.

Ash jumped on the chairs and started dancing as his four friends watched him. "What? We beat Joker."

Gary slapped the back of his head, then smiled.

"Yeah, we beat Joker."


End file.
